The Numantian Bulwark Wiki
The Numantian Sector The Numantian Sector lies near the western border of Segmentum Pacificus. Close to the warp rift known as "the Eye of Shadows". It is here that the Numantian Bulwark is situated, tasked with overseeing this area of space and protecting the Imperium of man from the forces of chaos from within the warp. Including the myriad of other threats to mankind. The nearby Ork Empire of Nazgraal Badtoof plagues the region. With constant raids, as well as the inevitable Waaagh! The Sector's close promximity to the Necron Dynasties of Thokt and Sarnekh leaves an ever present threat to the region. The sector consists of 3 systems, together with a number of other planets and points of interest: Cythrea System * Cythrea Prime - Agri World * Cythrea Secundus - Dead World * Oradea - Agri World * Othrys - Chapter Planet, Industrial World * Satsuma - Chapter Planet, Agri World * Vraax - Fortress World Karakorum System * Almandine - Industrial World * Cholari - Industrial World * Fulgora - Training World, Knight World * Karakorum - Chapter Planet, Desert World * Louca - Hive World * Merthyr - Agri World * Pyrope - Mining World Namea System * Akaadia - Fortress World * Crythin - Civilized World * Jakar V - Agri World * Namea - Chapter Planet, Jungle World * Nova Mithra - Industrial World Other * Aethra - Dead World * Akrotiri - Star Fort * Feldspar VII - Industrial World * Idrian Prime - Ocean World * Idrian Secundus - Naval Training World * Ildira - Dead World (Formerly Feral World), Research Station * Iceborn (temporary name) - Death World, Ice World * Jannisek - Penal World * Pyroxene IV - Forge World * Rakvere - Waste World * Therok - Feral World * Thira - Shrine World * X-V53 - Adeptus Mechanicus Asteroid Mining Outpost Imperial f'orces within the Sector' Adeptus Astartes * Disciples of Jaghatai * Emperor's Swords * Knights of Fulgora * Lions of Namea * Titans of Othrys Adeptus Mechanicus * Pyroxean Techguard Adepta Sororitas * Order of the Azure Flame (together with Inquisitor Cyrax Braylock) Astra Militarum * Akaadian Rangers * Astrakhan Iceborn * Cholarian Ironclads * Idrian Air Corps * Khorkhoi Raiders (PDF Regiment) * Loucan Corp * Namean Hunters (PDF Regiment) * Oradean Guard (PDF Regiment) * Pyropean Sappers * Rakvere Chem Guard * Therok Ogryn Auxilia * The Condemned (Penal Legion) * Vraaxian Bombardiers Timeline * 774.M41 During the sabbat worlds crusade a warp anomaly, later dubbed ”the Eye of Shadows”, was discovered in the halo zone just outside the border of Segmentum Pacificus.' * 775.M41 The Numantian Bulwark is created. A collective of Imperial forces stationed within the Numantian system in order to guard the zone from a potential threat from within the ”the Eye of Shadows”. Three new Adeptus Astartes Chapters are formed, tasked with guarding the frontiers of the Eye of Shadows. * 798.M41 Nazgraal Badtoof begins his waaagh! Targeting the Numantian sector within Segmentum Pacificus. * 869.M41 Tyranid Splinter fleet Amarok, broken off from Hive fleet Charybdis, invades the Feral World of Ildira. * 982.999.M41 The Great Awakening occurs. The ripple of psychic energy that echoes throughout the galaxy triggers the ”eye of Shadows” to re-open. Forces of the chaos god of Tzeentch pour through. *The Faceless* * 992.999.M41 Night of a Thousand rebellions. A massive outbreak of anti-imperial rebellions break out across Segmentum Pacificus. Contact is lost with large parts of the Segmentum as chaos forces advance on the imperial worlds within. *The Blood Shrikes* * 993.999.M41 The Imperiums communication systems fail. Entire Astropathic choirs are overloaded and collapse as a flood of distress signals ripple through the Imperium. Contact with Segmentum Pacificus is lost completely. * 001.M42 Roboute Guilliman initiates the Indomitus campaign. * 094.M42 The Indomitus campaign finally reach the Numantian Sector to bolster it's depleted forces. A new chapter is formed, Titans of Othrys, created entirely of the newly created Primaris marines. * 100.M42 The ”Pacificus pandemic wars” begin. *The Lost* Category:Browse Category:Warhammer 40k